The Rules of Dominique Weasley
by Lalalawhatever
Summary: Dominique Weasley is 17 years old and throughout her life at Hogwarts she has come up with many rules for life. Such as Rule 25: Potter kids are feisty. Or Rule 17: People are just like freckles.
1. Chapter 1

**Rule #1: The answer to everything can be found in food.**

Dominique Weasley sat at the Great Hall on her first actual school day with classes at Hogwarts. She felt so little at the Slytherin table. She hid behind her blond hair and ate her food with a scowl. It was only one day since she got sorted and she was already sick of her sister's scolding for getting sorted into Slytherin. Today she was expecting a letter from her parents regarding her sorting. She wasn't sure if she was ready for their reaction.

Dominique wasn't actually ashamed to be in Slytherin. Deep down she was truly proud to be in Slytherin. She seemed to posses the traits most Slytherin's had like the cunningness and the ambition so she wondered why it might be such a shocker to everyone in her family. Everyone at Hogwarts was dumbfounded when they saw a Weasley get sorted into Slytherin. The little blonde couldn't help but smirk at the idea of her being the special little Slytherin in the family. She always knew she was a little different in the family. Although, she couldn't help but be terrified that her parents would have the same reaction as Victoire did. Victoire immediately assumed her little sister got sorted into Slytherin because she was evil.

So the blonde Weasley continued to pick at the bacon and scrambled eggs on her plate nervously awaiting the owls to enter the Great Hall. After what seemed like hours she heard the loud flapping of hundreds of wings come up from above. She glanced up and searched for her little gray owl. She was so engrossed in finding the owl she didn't notice one fly down at the other Slytherin girl next to her until it was too late. It landed right in her food and knocked it all down onto her lap. She cursed and ran out of the Great Hall screaming out in a squeaky voice. Dominique snickered and grabbed the owl once she realized it was good old Erol there for Teddy.

Teddy saved Erol from being removed from the family when Gramma Weasley had enough of him and took him in himself. Dominique walked over to the Gryffindor table and found both of them chit chatting.

Once Victoire noticed her little sister coming towards her she narrowed her eyes at her. Dominique scowled in response and handed over Erol who looked a little shaken after yet another crash landing. Victoire glared at the owl and handed him to Teddy who grabbed the letter out of his claws.

"Thanks Dom!" he called out after Dominique as she walked back to the Slytherin table wanting to get away from Victoire as soon as possible. She sent him a peace sign over her shoulder and scurried back to her spot that thank Merlin no one took. She was relieved yet anxious when she saw her little gray owl there hooting next to her plate picking at her scrambled eggs.

"Hey dude," she murmured gently petting the top of Barty's head. He hooted happily and hopped around continuing to peck at her eggs. Dominique suddenly realized he didn't have a letter and lifted him up from the table to make sure. He started hooting angrily and nipped at her fingers so she placed him back and he continued picking at her eggs. "You dumb bird! Where is my letter?"

He dumbly hooted even more and started walking all over the eggs. Dominique flicked him hard enough to where he fell off the plate and he bit her again. She just stuck her tongue out at him and glared at the stupid scrambled eggs he was addicted to. Maybe the house elves placed some drug that makes owls' addicted-wait a minute; she thought picking up her fork and moving the eggs around on her plate.

She found the letter buried in the eggs and picked it out glaring angrily at the little bird that was dancing in circles happy, "What kind of bloody trick is this? This is not the proper way to deliver a letter you dung head."

The owl ignored her and went back onto her plate to nestle into eggs like it was his nest. Dominique snickered and opened up the now soggy letter and was relieved with its contents.

**Rule #2: Owl's love scrambled eggs so don't deny them of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rule #3: Never deny a red head what they want.**

Dominique lounged on her grandparent's couch with the latest Weird Sisters album in hand. For some reason Dominique had a weird passion for old CD players unlike the rest of her cousins who had the new iPhones and such. The blonde 14 year old tucked her album into the huge pockets of her cargo pants when family members entered the living room through the huge fireplace across from the couch. She sat up and smiled as Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, little Rose, and Hugo entered.

"Hello!" she cheered walking over to give everyone a hug as her immediate family and grandparents entered the room to join in on the welcoming. Hugo immediately ran over to Victoire to hold her hand as he always did. Everyone since he was a toddler he loved Victoire. Victoire always felt very proud of this and they instantly became each other's favorite cousins. Rose on the other hand didn't seem to be very close to either Victoire or Dominique but instead liked Louis the most. Louis was the one who showed Rose tricks to beat her father in Wizard's Chess.

Rose gave Dominique a greeting hug last but immediately ran off to go play with Louis. As the family dispersed into their little groups to talk or play Dominique was left alone once again in the living room. She returned to lounging on the couch and pulled a chocolate frog out of her pocket and was just about to open it up when Victoire entered the living room with Hugo following at her heels. Dominique quickly threw it back in her pocket and sat up to watch what Hugo and Victoire were doing.

"Hugo, sweetie, I can't let you have it!" Victoire pleaded sitting down on the chair next to my couch and stared at the little red headed boy who was giving her the evil eye.

"Vicki!" he cried stomping his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. Dominique sniggered silently into the oversized hoodie she was wearing as Victoire shot her little sister an evil glare but returned her gaze to Hugo with pleading eyes, "I want the cookie!"

"You'll ruin your appetite!" she stated simply shrugging her shoulders. Hugo continued to glare, that obviously wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I'll just have to get it myself," Hugo stated and turned his back to his cousin with a pouty look on her face. She shot up out of the seat and scooped the 9-year old up in her arms and rushed into the kitchen. Once they were safely out of the room Dominique burst out laughing at the willpower her sister didn't have. She was being bossed around by a little 9-year old! That little red head has serious powers. Dominique grabbed the chocolate frog out of her pocket and opened it up.

She suddenly ceased her laughing and froze once Hugo re-entered the living room happily munching on the cookie he had successfully haggled out of Victoire. Dominique smirked at the winning smile he had on his face and prayed to dear Merlin that the little boy wouldn't notice her chocolate frog.

"How is your-"

"Hey!" Hugo ran over and jabbed Dominique's arm with his little pointer finger. Dominique snickered and smirked at the little red head, "I want a Chocolate Frog!"

Dominique rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No way little boy. You may be able to get a cookie out of Victoire but you won't be able to get anything from me."

Hugo narrowed his eyes and suddenly changed into a pouty little puppy dog. Dominique stuck her tongue out at him and was about to shove the frog in her mouth when he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"If you do that, I won't love you anymore."

The blonde cocked her eyebrow and smirked once again, she could see through his cute little boy charm and knew he wasn't serious. That kid had a serious dark side to him when it came to sweets.

"If you won't let me eat it, I won't love _you_ anymore."

Hugo's little brown eyes widened in shock and he gasped. He thought about this for a moment and gave up releasing her wrist. Dominique proceeded to pop the chocolate frog in her mouth and smiled happily at her little cousin.

"Good try you little rat." she wrapped him up in a hug and he giggled losing his anger with her once she started a tickling war.

**Rule #4: Only abide by rule #3 if you're not a bad ass Slytherin like muah.**


End file.
